Batman Adventure Chronicles: Warrior in Another World
by Green113
Summary: Batman finds himself in the Barbarian world - the world tormented by the vicious Kulan Gath. In this world, he meets a beautiful, scarlet-haired warrior and together, they embark on an adventure to end his reign, an adventure that will reveal much about each other and perhaps even expose their scarred hearts... to love?


Bruce's eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings. He groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

" _ **Bat-mite..."**_ He growled mentally. Bruce stood up and looked down to see he was naked, with no armor, no belt, and no clothes. The skies blew down a chilly wind, almost as if to laugh at Bruce's predicament. He glanced around, seeing mountains in the distance. He heard ravens and their screeches but he still couldn't make out where he was.

" _Bat-mite... the same old game. He continues to transport me to different worlds, different universes. For his 'fanbase,' he claims. I wonder if that's really even true. Regardless, the fact remains, I'm bare and it's cold. I can only last so long with keeping my body warm in a meditative state. Sooner rather than later, I'll need to kill some animal for its fur or find some clothes somewhere."_

Bruce began trudging forward, focusing his mind on an image of fire. He intensified this image in his mind's eye until his body began to warm up. _"Tummo yoga... One of the most useful techniques I've_ _ever_ _learned in Tibet."_ The vultures watched him from above, the moles followed him from below and wolves stared at him from the hills.

Bruce eventually came across an old sword impaled in a skeleton soldier. Bruce knelt down and examined the armor, noticing its age and the amount of rust on its plates. _"This armor is at least a century old... the sword itself has long since gone dull. But this armor is a very old type of armor... this hasn't been used in use since before 'medieval' times."_

"Rrrrrrrrr!"

Bruce glanced out of his peripheral vision to see a wolf growling at him, drool dripping from its mouth. The wolf's yellow eyes focused on its 'prey' in a predatory fashion. It began to walk in a semi-circle around him, the snarls and growls indicating its hunger. The beast howled but before it could attack, a sword pierced its back and it crumbled to the ground. Bruce's ocean blue eyes flew up to see a red-haired woman holding the sword.

This red-haired woman was quite stunning in appearance. Her hair was a fiery red and it was shoulder-length. She had smooth skin and pale blue eyes. She wore very little besides an armored clad bikini top that showed a generous amount of cleavage and an armored loincloth along with brown boots, shoulder pads, and brown gloves. On her waist was a sheathe for her sword.

The woman grunted before slowly taking the blade out of the wolf's back and swiping the sword to rid it of the blood. The beast had died from the blow. The female warrior then turned her attention to Bruce, holding her sword out at him threateningly.

"Enemy or foe?"

Bruce rose to his feet, allowing her to see "him" in full glory. "Depends on what you intend."

She narrowed her eyes briefly in suspicion before deciding against engaging him and sheathed her sword. "Skin the wolf so as to offer yourself some warmth."

* * *

After taking the fur from the wolf's body, Bruce was able to cover himself. The woman sat by a fire she had made, eating the animal's meat. He sat on the other side of the fire while she continued to eat.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman finished her meat before wiping her chin and throwing the bone in the fire. "I am known as Red Sonja, the best warrior hailing from Hyrkania."

" _Hyrkania?"_ he thoughtfully wondered.

"Who are you?" she asked in return.

"My name is Mordecai."

"So, Mordecai, why are you out here bare as the Moon by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm hunting down a wizard. A wizard that has caused much grief for these lands and for me. What do you know about a man known as Kulan Gath?"

"I've never heard the name before."

"I thought not. If you do not wish to die, then head down to the village over those hills. There is an inn where you can find-" Sonja's words were cut off by the sight of smoke rising from the direction she was just pointing. Her eyes widened and in what could be mistaken as a panicked move, she began sprinting towards. Bruce followed her, keeping his distance with the intention to observe.

Running over the hills, Sonja saw her worse expectations: demonic creatures ravaging and pillaging the village she had just left. The people were being beheaded for their hesitation of bowing down to Kulan Gath. The people here had taken care of her and were kind but yet, they were being murdered all the same.

Enraged, Sonja pulled out her sword and raced forward with a battle cry. The goblins and ghouls soon took notice of her and began charging her with weapons raised. From atop the hills, Bruce glared down at the village in unexpected anger. No matter which dimension he found himself in, people dying always angered him greatly and seeing Sonja run in rage towards outlandish monsters that resembled ghouls from Arthurian stories indicated that they were responsible.

"You'll pay for what you've done here!" She cut down her foes like paper, avoiding their attacks with smooth finesse and taking them down one by one. "Where is Kulan Gath?!"

No answer. The ghouls merely continued their assault, attacking her from all corners. One of the ghouls managed to knock her down with a swing of his fist and the others began to surround her, raising their blades to stab her. That's when Bruce came down with an aerial kick to the rear's face, knocking him into a few of them. He grabbed its fallen weapon and hit another smack dab in the nose with it.

"Get up!" He shouted. Shaking her head, Sonja got up with a grunt before grabbing her sword with both hands and standing back to back with Bruce. "What are they?"

"Monsters sent by Kulan Gath to punish any who refused to worship him. They aren't alive nor are they human, just mindless monsters made from magic to torment innocents."

"Good enough for me." Bruce immediately went on the offensive, jumping up and smashing his mace into their heads. The demon fell down, motionless. Bruce jumped and spun, taking out several more in the process.

Sonja smirked upon watching the sight. "Well, well..." Another monster came rushing behind Sonja. Not one to be outdone, Sonja spun on her heel and cut the demon in half. Another tried to stab her but she sidestepped, spun, and took its head off with speedy momentum.

The two fighters stood side by side, looking over the handiwork.

"I'm impressed," Sonja complimented. "I didn't expect such skill from a stranger."

"There's more to me than meets the eye."

Their brief bonding moment was cut short when they saw a man stumble out from a burnt down house. He collapsed on the ground, prompting Sonja and Bruce to run towards him.

"Blacksmith!" She called out. "Are you alright?!"

She sat by his side and lifted his head up. The man coughed profusely, blood dripping down from his chin. Bruce grimaced when he saw that the man had that look in his eyes – the look one had when they had seen death, when had seen the Devil and begged for their soul.

"They… were everywhere… they murdered all of us, ate our organs… I watched them rape women and kidnap the children… Kulan Gath has defeated us..."

"No! So long as I walk with this blade, that bastard will never win! Even your last breaths, you can denounce that man as the god he claims to be. You can strike a blow to his false religion and obtain some form of revenge against him!"

The man gasped for breath, murky tears clouding in his eyes and in his final moments, uttered the mantra, "All… hail… Kulan Gath… The one God, the one Above All… All… hail… Kulan Gath… the One God, the-" The man wasn't able to finish, his body becoming lifeless in her arms.

"No, no!" Red Sonja exclaimed. "Why? Why?! Why would you worship the man who murdered your entire village? Why?!"

"He was afraid."

Sonja quickly glanced up at Bruce, whose eyes were fixed on the now dead blacksmith. "Of what?"

"He was afraid that, somehow, even in death, Kulan Gath would still be powerful enough to torment him. In that fear, he made his final words an act of worship so as to find peace in death."

Sonja lowered her head, her red bangs covering her eyes. She then raised her fist and slammed it to the ground, cracking it. "Damn him! Damn Kulan Gath!"

Bruce knelt down by the blacksmith's side and gently closed the man's eyes. "I'll help you."

"What?" This made Sonja look at him again.

Bruce turned to her, strands of his hair falling over his left eye and making his overall appearance more intense. "I'll help you defeat this man. I have a feeling that's what I'm supposed to do."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I don't belong in this world. I need to find this man so I can go back."

Red Sonja raised a brow at that. "Are you a crazy man?"

"No, but, after spending some time with me, you might think so."

Sonja smirked daringly, looking deep into Bruce's eyes. "Alright then… fair enough!" Her eyes returned to the blacksmith, a solemn face washing over her. "Rest in peace, kind man. I _will_ avenge you."

With that, the two began making their way onward, unaware of the cold wind that blew and the evil wizard that watched them.

* * *

A.N.: This is another story I had in the vault. I wrote it months ago, but I finished it today. It'll be a short series, too, but I don't how often I'll update. I'll try, though. In any case, the 7-Day series is still being worked on but I'm working on other things at the moment, so it's hard to find time to write these extra stories but I'll try to at least publish/update once a month. So, if you enjoyed it, please let me know with a review, a fav, and a follow and until next chapter!

Green out.


End file.
